Star of Our Sky
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: A young girl, a blue hedgehog, paths crossed, adventures lived, and the two hearts that started it all. I OWN CORSICA! The rest of it doesn't belong to me. If you don't like fancharacters, don't read. Thanks! Rated M for WAYYY later.
1. Bad Dream

**Bad Dream**

The little girl, no more than three, ran amongst the burning flames that used to be her town. People everywhere were screaming like birds and running, while she stayed amongst the debris. The laughter and the mechanical sounds from the war machine destroying her home rushed in her ears and the darkness played around her like a cloak.

With her eyes closed, she could sense the bodies around her, mostly gray with nothing special attached to them, and the black hole that was the evil man in the war machine. She didn't even realize she'd stopped until she heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Run!"

The feminine voice was soon deceased and replaced by an eerie, haunting laughter. "I have you now, little one." Hissed the voice.

"Ahhh!" The little girl shot upward in her bed. The space beside her was empty and this made her even more frightened as the tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She didn't even flinch when a warm hand rested on her shoulder and the comforting smell of the midnight air surrounded her. She couldn't stop crying or even open her eyes until a swift but gentle movement had her cradled within the security blanket she knew well.

He cradled her gently, rocking her across his slightly damp knees. No doubt he'd been singing the songs of the night with the birds and insects outside. His thin but softly muscled arms wrapped around her tiny body, holding her against every curve of his, making sure she was protected. His quills fell over his shoulder and she turned into his chest.

"What's wrong little dove?" He cooed to her, pulling his gloves further down his wrists absently. "What's got you in a fluff so late?"

The little girl in his lap sniffled. "Bad…dream…" She choked.

The warm hand played with her hair, smoothing the light reddish-brown locks against her skull, cooing to her. "It's all right. Calm down, little one. Everything's just fine."

The little girl looked up, only to meet his emerald orbs, shining like the moon in the dimly lit room. They were soft and glassy, almost tired, yet compassionate and caring. Impatience flashed behind those pupils, but it was overpowered with concern for her. She smiled suddenly.

His concerned eyes closed and he rested against the wall, his back spines crushed against the concrete. His breathing slowed and his grip loosened considerably. The little girl moved until the contours of her body matched his. She laid her head upon his tan-colored chest, moving up and down rhythmically as he rested. She snuggled closer to him, listening to his heartbeat and the inner workings of his body. Quite suddenly, she began to laugh.

The shrill cry of her birdsong laughter was hard to distinguish from that of anguish. Sonic the Hedgehog's eyes shot open instantly and his body straightened. "I'm up! I'm up!" He stated, looking around him curiously, his grip tightening. "What's wrong, my Corie?"

But, Corie continued to laugh, running her small fingers through his tangled fur. "Calm down, Sonic. I'm laughing."

Sonic's grip loosened again and he relaxed with his back against the wall. He smiled, too. "What's so funny?"

"Your tummy." Corie shifted until she was kneeling in his lap, her tiny hand pressed against his midsection. "It's making funny noises."

Sonic chuckled almost inaudibly. "What kind of noises is it making?" His eyes shone playfully.

Corie chimed in, her voice lowering in octaves. It was amazing that she had such good control over her voice. After all, she was only seven. "It's sounding like a little frog underwater."

"Ribbit!" Sonic imitated, his arms launching for her chest. Once there, he pushed against her gently. "Ribbit."

Corie giggled. "Or a fishy."

Sonic made a fish face and Corie squealed, covering her mouth with her hand. He moved easily forward, his mouth pressed against her neck. He then blew a rapid breath of air there. Corie pushed him away, laughing hysterically.

"Or maybe a…" She paused, her face fearful.

Sonic's arms encased her again, smelling her fear. "What?"

"A machine grinding." Corie answered, her lips pursing together in an attempt to stop herself from sobbing.

Sonic held her close. "No, no, no. Don't cry, don't cry, I'm here." He rocked her gently back and forth, humming soothingly. "Shh. It's all right."

Corie's hand reached for his cheek. "Sun, it was that horrible dream again. He almost had me this time! It was awful!"

Sonic's lips brushed the top of her head. "No, no. Don't you fret. Eggman isn't gonna get you as long as I'm around. Okay?"

"But…" Corie's sapphire eyes met his emerald ones. "Your tummy."

Sonic laughed softly. "My belly's more of a frog or a fish. No machines, I promise." His forehead touched hers gently, his eyelashes tickling her cheeks.

Corie nodded into his chest. How quickly Sonic's role could change, from father to brother, to light. "But…" She paused, listening again. "It's getting louder now."

"Hmmm." Sonic nodded slowly. "I'm a little bit hungry. But," He lifted her from his lap and tucked her in under the covers, letting her grasp a handful of his chest fur as he lay, without covers, beside her and she turned to use him as a pillow. "Mister Sunshine will only come up if good little girls are asleep, okay? So, close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

Corie's arms wrapped around him and she yawned, clutching at his fur. "Tell me."

Sonic thought a moment and began in a soft, soothing tone. "Well, the winds flying across the land, maybe. They're playing with the fallen leaves, you see. Or, a fat little caterpillar becoming a beautiful butterfly. Or the sapling, that reaches towards the sky, her many skinny little arms growing upward until she becomes Mother Tree."

"Will she ever touch the sky?" Corie asked, almost asleep now.

"She hasn't yet," Sonic spoke, his voice receding as Corie fell asleep. "But, maybe one day."


	2. Playtime

**Playtime**

"Sonic! When can we play?" Corie bounced down the steps the next morning, already dressed in a soft cotton dress and ready for the day.

Sonic turned from the stove. "As soon as you eat, of course. Playtime lasts longer when you eat properly." He continued to speak as Corie joined him, tracing her hands along his diaphragm to feel the vibration of his voice, her ear very near his rumbling stomach.

"You're still a fishy," She pouted.

"Well, duh," Sonic lifted her up onto the counter and flipped a pancake easily, stirring some eggs with the other hand. "I'll eat with you. I wouldn't without you, silly." He nicked her nose with his thumb tenderly.

"Is Tails gonna play, too?" Corie asked.

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged, sniffing and placing one hand over his stomach as he did so. "Mmm. Smell that, Corie?"

Corie sniffed. "It smells good, Sonic."

"Yeah it does!" Sonic swept her off the counter and placed her into a chair. She giggled as he set the table lightning fast and pulled himself into his chair, eagerly beginning to wolf down his eggs. "You'd better eat, too," He said after swallowing a mouthful, indicating to her plate with his fork. "Or playtime won't last long at all."

Corie, well warned, began to eat her smaller portion. "Sonic? What if you have to go save the world and stuff?'

"Tails'll look after ya till I come back," Sonic answered, already finished and putting his plate into the sink.

Corie pouted. "I wanna come too!"

"Okay, okay." Sonic laughed, scooping her up into his arms and putting her plate in the sink. "You can come. You'll need more practice anyway, and I'm tired of being the dummy!"

Corie laughed, settling herself in his arms so she could look around. "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"What're we gonna play today?"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. What did you have in mind?'

Corie shrugged, looking up towards the sky. "Run." She told him, inching up onto his shoulders.

Sonic, eager to please her, ran. His feet beat along ground and his heart pressed against her knees. Corie laughed into the wind as her hair danced into her face. She was looking up at the beautiful clear sky, unchanged by their speed.

Sonic ducked under a low branch so the little girl in his arms wouldn't bump her head and Corie caught a handful of leaves. "Stop." She said, twisting in his arms.

Sonic skidded to a halt and looked around him, his breathing coming faster now though he was not out of breath. "What?" He asked, looking up at his little charge.

She thrust the leaves in his face. "Look!"

Sonic pretended to bite the leaves, making chewing noises and pretending to bite for them as she pulled them from his reach. "Don't eat it!" She squealed. "Stop!"

Sonic set her down, not at all worn out, and Corie danced away in the direction of the open fields behind them. "What kind of leaves are they, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe maple leaves, Corie."

"Are they gonna turn red soon?" She asked eagerly as he matched her step by jogging.

"Hmmm." Sonic flopped down into the grass before her, rolling over onto his back. "I dunno." He closed his eyes a moment, feeling the grass tickle his ears. The wind was a little sharp and cold. "Soon."

Corie sat on his stomach, not hard, but Sonic was surprised. "Easy," He chuckled. "I don't wanna lose my breakfast."

Corie got up off of him, focused now, too. Her frozen eyes scanned the landscape. "Knuckles." She said, pointing forward.

Sonic inched up on his elbows as his friend and rival came forward. "Hey there, Knuckles. Got nothing boring to do today?"

"Very funny." Knuckles answered skeptically. "I came to check on Corie." He rested a hand on her head.

"I'm fine," Corie answered brightly, her eyes shining. "How's the Emerald?"

Knuckles eyed Sonic, who was pretending to be bored by yawning ostentatiously. "It's all right," He said at last, appraising the way Corie looked at Sonic. "Those eyes…"

It was true. When Corie set eyes on Sonic, they seemed to glow bright blue and her cheeks seemed to redden slightly. Knuckles wondered at this, removing his hand from the top of her head.

Upon being released, Corie barreled into Sonic. The hedgehog caught her, laughing. His eyes seemed to sparkle in a similar way when around her. "Interesting," Knuckles said to himself.

"What?" Sonic asked, standing. Corie had managed to climb upon his back, her legs supported by him, and peeked out from behind his handsome blue quills. Her look was quizzical as well.

"Nothing." Knuckles answered. "Sonic, did you know you've got a Power Keeper on your hands?"

Sonic cocked his head. "Let's walk. I can think better if I'm moving." He bounced Corie into place and followed Knuckles' lead.

"Power Keepers." Knuckles stole a glance at Corie. "They're spoken of in echidna lore. They can control and sense any kind of power, and are able to copy the learned abilities of others. They receive the setbacks of those powers as well, but experienced ones can bypass such meager limitations."

"Uh…what?" Sonic asked. "You sorta lost me."

Knuckles sighed. "Basically, Power Keepers can copy another person's powers. It's an interesting trait, and once it's mastered, its possibilities are endless. Of course," He gestured aimlessly. "They were supposed to have died out four years ago."

"When I rescued Corie!" Sonic snapped into attention.

"Exactly." Knuckles nodded. "She's the very last Power Keeper."

"How do you know?"

"Guardians can sense them," Knuckles bragged. "Legends say that Eggman destroyed the last of their cities. But, the little girl you rescued isn't even a human at all."

Corie's chin was resting on Sonic's shoulder, her hands clutched at his neck for support. Sonic eased into this new position, adjusting automatically to the shift of weight. "Power Keepers aren't human?"

"They look, smell, and act like humans, excluding their powers and one other difference." Knuckles reached his hand out towards Corie. Sensing what he wanted, she touched him. Her eyes sparkled and she eagerly grabbed his fingers. Her hair suddenly had bright red highlights in it. "She just copied my abilities," He explained. "You can tell by her hair."

Sonic peered at her. Corie nuzzled him and then leaped off his back. Her hair was tinged blue as she sped around him. "Ah!" He cried jokingly. "Stop it!"

"She's copying you now." Knuckles watched as Corie stopped speeding and wilted into the grass. Sonic gently scooped her up, cradling her in his arms cautiously. Her head buried into his shoulder. "Unfortunately, she hasn't learned to harness the speed. As you were when very young, she has uncontrollable speed for a few seconds, and then her energy is spent."

"You said there was one other thing that makes her different from humans." Sonic balanced Corie easily, stroking her beautiful, blue-highlighted hair. "What is that?"

"Oh, right." Knuckles looked towards the sky. "A life force."

"Don't we all have that?"

"Yes, but Power Keeper life forces are far more complex. Theirs, unlike ours, changes color depending on how they're raised. My father has encountered green life forces, which are normally raised Power Keepers, red which represents anger or abuse and evil tendencies, and of course blue for extreme amounts of love and happiness. I've never heard of such a beautiful blue life force as hers is." He smiled. "You spoil her, Sonic."

The hedgehog shrugged, looking lovingly at the little girl asleep in his arms. "I don't think I could hurt her for anything in the world."

They continued to walk on together until Knuckles had business to attend to. Sonic went his separate way, as he usually did, and Corie stayed asleep on his shoulder, the blue highlights still there in her hair.

Corie sat up, rubbing her eyes. A stitch in her side made her recoil in pain. "Ouch!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

Sonic yawned from behind her and she turned around to look at him. He was sprawled lazily against a tree with the grass growing all around him. It was midday, the sun shining directly overhead. That, and it was very hot. Definitely cooler in the shade, but still hot. "You passed out, sweetie. Aw," He stretched, yawning again. "Days like this just make you wanna sleep, don't they?" He rubbed his eyes and settled back against the tree. "I'm sleepy. Good day."

Corie shook her head. "Don't sleep!"

"Eh? Why not?" Sonic asked, not opening his eyes at all.

Corie looked up towards the sky for a moment. "Never mind," She said. "Go to sleep if you will."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm no fun, Cors, but to be honest, days like these drain me. Lates, I'm beat." And his breathing slowed.

Corie slid off his lap and into the grass. It was impossible for her to be sleepy after a nap. She felt refreshed and ready to play. But, if her main playmate was sleepy, she had no choice but to wait for him. After all, Sonic was the most entertaining person around.

She lay her head against his stomach and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze touch her hair. Suddenly, she heard a strange gurgling noise that did sound like a fish at first, but ended in a fierce snarl. She sat up, scared a moment. Then, she shook her head and reached her hand out for Sonic's face.

One emerald orb opened on contact, lazy but eager. His small smile showed that his sleep hadn't been deep for one reason or another. "What's up, Cors?"

Corie laughed. "Your tummy's snarling at me," She scolded.

"Is it now?" Sonic chuckled, still groggy. "Oh well. Guess it's been a few hours since breakfast." He lifted her up under her arms and smiled at her. "I suppose we can get some chow. It'll be cooler in a restaurant anyway."

"Way past cool!" Corie laughed. Sonic shook his head, lifting her up onto his shoulders as he made his way through town.

"What do we do now, Sonic?" Corie quizzed eagerly.

Sonic yawned. "I dunno. Isn't it getting late?"

Corie nuzzled him. "Not much." She said.

Sonic chuckled. "Really?" He observed her clutching at his fur. "So then why are you acting all sleepy?"

"I'm not." Corie mumbled in protest.

Sonic lifted her into his arms. "Come on. Time for little ones to go to bed."

Corie shook her head into his shoulder. "No, no." She moaned.

"Shh," Sonic told her. "If you want, we can watch the sun set."

Corie nodded. "Yeah."

But, on their way to that special hill, Corie fell asleep in his arms. Sonic smiled and plotted a quick course for home.


	3. Touch My Hand

**Touch My Hand**

"Sonic?" Corie tugged one of the bright blue quills hanging over Sonic's shoulder.

The blue hedgehog opened one eye. He'd been relaxing in the sunshine of a new day, but hadn't been asleep. After all, with her here beside him, he wouldn't allow himself to sleep even if he would pass out in three seconds. He was her constant guardian, and he knew that. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"What are we gonna do today?" Corie's eyes were sad. "It's supposed to storm."

Sonic sat up on his elbows, one ear cocked towards the right. "Who told you that, Corie?"

"Tails did," Corie tugged her curly hair and wound her finger through one of the many curls there.

"Tails?" Sonic scratched his head. "That know-it-all. Hmph." He huffed and flopped back into the grass.

"Sonic! Isn't that why you returned from your journey?" Corie was confused.

Sonic took a moment to ponder that. He'd been on an adventure of sorts for the past few weeks, trying to uncover more truths about Corie's past, but had come up empty handed. Something inside Sonic had told him to return…but why? He remembered being ill, being very sick during the journey. He'd been unable to eat anything and had been very tired when using his unique superpower. But, was _that_ why he'd returned? To cure an illness? But that voice..._it _had called him home! "I…I don't know, Corie," Sonic answered softly, "but I think maybe it had something to do with you."

"I had fun with Tails, but I missed you." Corie's cold fingers traced the planes of Sonic's chest and the hedgehog let out a contented sigh. He didn't seem at all surprised when her head found its way under his chin and tickled him with her hair, nuzzling affectionately. His hands pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms about his neck.

"I missed you, too, Cors," Sonic answered thoughtfully, staring into the dreary rainclouds above their heads. Just as they were both settling down into each other's company after so long apart, violent wind began and uncaring rain shortly followed. Corie huddled against Sonic, her tee shirt and shorts no help against the rain.

Sonic got to his feet almost instantly and held her close to his warm chest. Then, he ran in between the falling raindrops towards the simple house he and Corie shared.

Panting, Sonic turned the slippery doorknob and entered the house. Water dripped off the ends of his quills and covered every inch of his body except the part that was shielding his dear little girl, although water droplets were beginning to touch her.

The hedgehog caught his breath and shook his head back and forth rapidly to release it from its watery prison. His quills were wild after this, his fur slightly bushy and standing on end. With one soaked glove, he smoothed it down. But, the cotton was cold against his body and he sneezed.

Corie looked up at him, a little wet but mostly dry. "Are you okay, Sun?" Her special nickname for him was "Sun" because he always had a bright, winning smile for her.

A playful smile crossed his tan muzzle. "I'm more than okay when beside you, dearest Cors."

Corie blushed, turning into his sapphire coat. "I'm hungry," she whispered.

Sonic took off his gloves, shoes, and socks. "What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese," Corie answered eagerly, her eyes meeting his.

Sonic forgot how to breathe for a short moment. He was focused on her eyes; oh, did they sparkle! Like a million sunbeams were hitting a million diamonds! The sapphire beauties seemed to create their own light upon this dark and dreary day. He inhaled her scent, which, even wet, was glorious to him and set her down, regretting it bitterly as he did so. "Coming right up!" And, with that, he sped into the kitchen.

Corie laughed as his wind made her hair and clothes go with him and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey!" Sonic scolded, his head poking through the open doorway. "Go take a hot bath and get changed! By the time you're done, your sandwich will be ready."

Corie nodded obediently and went to fill the bathtub. She was very skilled for her young age, and acted as if she had many years on her shoulders. Her connection with Sonic was a great one, and she often thought of him as a father or an older brother.

She sang to herself as she got ready, her singing voice like a little bird's, and as she was ready to put in words, she ended up with her name. "Corsica, Corsica, Corsica! Oooo Corsica, Corsica!" She sang as she turned the water off and stepped delicately into the tub.

Sonic heard her song, and wondered what had made her think suddenly of her name.

Corie was downstairs soon enough in a warm and cozy pair of pajamas and a borrowed pair of gloves from Sonic's room. There was no bed in his room, for Sonic slept either in Corie's bed or very close by her. A cup of hot chocolate with plenty of marshmallows accompanied her sandwich, along with her beloved blue "father".

It seemed that Sonic had finished a cup of hot chocolate as well, because an empty mug rested beside him and he was licking the remainder of a marshmallow from his finger when she entered and dove into his arms.

Sonic grunted at the unexpected contact, but adjusted easily to her. He finished the rest of the marshmallow hungrily and delicately licked his fingers. Corie reached for that hand and began to lick as well. Sonic stopped licking his fingers to appraise her. He noted she wore his white gloves over her tiny hands. "Hey!" He teased, pretending to be insulted. "Those are _mine_!" He took the gloves gently off her hands and placed them over his own with a yawn as he relaxed into the faded couch.

Corie brought the sandwich to her lap and took a big bite. Sonic didn't care to watch her eat, so he let his eyes close. But, he hadn't eaten a thing in three weeks, so of course he was hungry now that it was safe to be weak again. Though the marshmallows from his hot cocoa had made him warmer and distracted his belly, he now wanted more and he groaned quietly, so that Corie wouldn't hear.

It was too late, though. Corie had heard him anyway. She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, swallowing what was in her mouth. Seeing that he didn't respond, she pressed the crust of one of the sandwiches to his lips. The hedgehog pursed them, but eventually his mouth opened and the crust touched his tongue.

A voracious appetite, the result of his energy-burning superpower, hovered over him and the crust he chewed and swallowed instantly, not caring that it was burnt and almost tasteless. His eyes opened and hunger shone through the irises.

Corie gasped. She'd never seen her sunshine like this before, and it scared her. Often when returning from his adventures, he would eat first before coming to see her. This time, sick without her, he's returned straight to her without devouring so much as a crumb beforehand. Sonic remembered this now and turned away, his eyes still burning with the ache of his stomach. As it growled, he winced and bit his lip.

Corie trembled and then let her head fall onto his chest. "Sonic! What's wrong with you? Why are you injured so?" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm starving, Cors," Sonic answered, holding her close. _I can't eat anymore without knowing she's safe. I can barely breathe when she's not around! To think that even _imagining _her anywhere but in my arms makes me frightened. What's going on?_

Corie tried not to sob, but seeing Sonic suffer like this was too much for her. Just as he had felt lost without her, so she did without him. But it made her feel drained to see him suffer so fully. "You need to eat," she told him shakily. "Please."

Sonic's eyes remained closed, knowing that within the emerald orbs were the looks of a predator waiting for the kill. He was no vegetarian, after all. And, even though it might seem a bit harsh, this s why after long adventures, he would see to himself before coming to get Corie. He was beginning to tremble, too, smelling her fear not of robots or the dark or Eggman, but of him.

The little girl, feeling Sonic tremble as well, attempted to soothe him, despite her fear. She sat up straighter in his lap and pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek. Sonic purred and leaned into the warmth. "Open your eyes," Corie whispered.

Sonic complied slower than usual, for he could hear her heartbeat accelerate upon even the mention of her fear. But, his desire to lay eyes on her won. The two orbs opened and looked at the little girl before him. Instantly, his mind swarmed with thoughts about her and her needs. How easy it was to forget about himself. He softened a little, but that didn't stop the wild look in his eyes.

Corie offered a small smile. "I'm not afraid." She told him proudly, placing her small hands on her hips. "At least, not of you."

For a moment, Sonic was incredulous. Then, with one ear cocked to one side, his brow furrowed and an evil look came about him.

"Stop it!" Corie ordered, hitting him lightly on the arm. "You're not going to eat me, so I'm not afraid. But you are going to eat."

Sonic closed his eyes and heaved a sigh that shook his whole body. Corie took one look at the remainder of her grilled cheese and offered her plate to him. "Here," she said, slipping like liquid off his lap.

Sonic's heart leaped into is throat. "Where are you going?" His voice was worried.

"Please don't worry, Sun," Corie answered lightly, her wet curls bobbing a little. "I know you won't let me use the oven, but I can still make food for you."

"That can wait!" Sonic answered, running forward and blocking her way. "Please play with me, Corie." He said weakly. "I need you. I don't know why, but I need you." Corie was skeptic. "Look, you said you aren't afraid of my eyes, right?"

"Yeah…" Corie was wise, and she was waiting for Sonic to fall to her demands.

But, she'd forgotten her blue caretaker had demands and rules of his own. He grabbed her in his arms and she submitted instantly to them, her head leaning on his shoulder. "If you're not afraid of me, then we can play." He finished, grinning.

Corie shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself!" She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears again, sparkling as she looked up into his eyes. They were wild and stunning, the veins within looking like twisted vines, the pupils a thorough obsidian. Her forehead touched his gently. "I lied, you know. I'm not afraid of you eating me, or your eyes. I'm afraid of losing you." She sighed, closing her eyes as she lost her voice to tears. "I can't stand thinking you're…" But her sobs cut her off and she cried in her sun's arms.

Sonic was surprised by the pain he felt. Just one small tear in her eyes had brought the world's troubles into his mind as he remembered her terrified eyes reflected in fire the night he'd rescued her. She was so young, so innocent, and just by doing something so natural, he'd hurt her. Feeling a little disoriented, her rocked her slowly in his arms, humming softly until she was relatively calm. "Cors," he said seriously after her sobs were few and far between. "I do this all the time. It's okay. I can eat anytime. Don't think you'll lose me over something like this." He hoisted her up so she could face him. Tears still ran down her cheeks. "I'll always be here. You don't need to worry."

Her eyes closed and a tear trickled down her cheek. His tongue reached out to catch the salty water, licking it tenderly from her face. "I'll always be with you. I promise." He whispered.

Corie's eyes opened and the beautiful sapphire centers graced the world once again. Sonic, though calm, found himself relieved that she was happy again. She laughed suddenly and he couldn't help but smile, too.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your eyes are so funny!" She laughed breathlessly.

Sonic lost his balance for a moment, but regained it without stumbling to worry her. "Are they?" He felt faint, and began to hyperventilate. The hedgehog forced his breathing to be level again.

Corie felt his suffering better than he did himself and nuzzled his nose with her own. "I missed you." She said. "Now eat!"

Suddenly, thunder roared and lightning struck the tall tree just outside the house. The strong winds moaned as they shook the house. Corie screamed when she saw the lightning and buried her face in Sonic's fur. The hedgehog was stiff and motionless, protective as a father should be, and tense like the fighter he knew he was. The predatory eyes burned brightly in the dim lighting as the electricity went out.

"Sonic?" Corie ventured timidly.

"It's all right, Cors. I've got a flashlight." Sonic's nocturnal eyes dimly lit the room as he scanned it for the modern tool. He fumbled through drawers and cabinets without any luck. He humphed and clicked his tongue impatiently, trying to remember. "Ah!" Without telling Corie what he was doing, he sped up he stairs with her in tow. Corie hung on to him, feeling impaired by a loss of sight.

When the blue hedgie reached the top step, he wobbled weakly on his legs, his vision blacking out for a few short seconds. Corie felt this and yelped with fright. Sonic righted himself and shook his head to clear it. Corie felt his quills pricking her as he performed this action. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonic reassured her, shifting her weight to his back. "Just a little dizzy, that's all. Now, for that flashlight." He made his way to his own room, pushing his shoulder against the door and rummaging through the draws until he felt the cool metal touch his wrist. He jumped at the coolness, but wrapped his fingers around it, pushing the on button.

Light flooded the room and Sonic made his way back down stairs. The yellow light cast shadows every which way, often startling Corie. But, within her father's arms, she knew she was safe.

"Better eat that sandwich, Corie," Sonic told her, smelling it first then shining light upon it. "We don't have power to heat it up again."

Corie shook her head, shifting positions to climb into her father's arms. "Not me, you."

"Me?" Sonic asked in feigned surprise, chuckling a little.

"Yes you!" Corie chuckled. Then, she was serious. "Please." She pleaded.

Sonic contemplated this statement for a long time. Deep down, there were two things that assured his next action. One was that he couldn't disobey Corie when it was such a simple request. And two, he was starving. He'd almost passed out! And with the little Corie in his arms, no less! Sonic knew he had to prevent that from happening at all costs.

So, with his darling little daughter in tow, Sonic dashed over to the couch, dove into the well-worn seat, picked up the other half of the sandwich, which was still slightly warm, and took a huge bite. He chewed and swallowed it, then took another. Corie closed her eyes against his chest, listening to her father's motions and pondering. When Sonic had finished, he relaxed, stretching infinitesimally so that his daughter wouldn't feel it, and reached for the brush on the coffee table beside him.

Corie sat up a little, sensing that the customary brushing was about to begin. For three o-clock on a summer's afternoon, it was as dark as the night, except for the far-off flashes of lightning every so often. Sonic began brushing Corie's hair, running the brush through every individual curl. The little girl leaned into it, smiling.

It was a long time before she spoke. "Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic's eyes were closed, but he opened them at her question.

Corie didn't move her head. "Why did you name me Corsica?"

Sonic paused in his brushing. "Huh. You know, I really didn't name you right on the spot. Let's see…" He sighed, taking a mental journey back in time. "When I saved you, it was pretty late, around ten o'clock on our side of the world, when I brought you back. There were really harsh winds, like there are by the ocean, and you screamed like an ocean bird." Sonic chuckled and Corie blushed. "Well, after I ran you home, I undressed you carefully and rinsed you off with warm water. Tails entered, rubbing his eyes at the light and asking me what I was doing. As I dried you off, I explained. You had your thumb in your mouth. It was really cute." Sonic grinned in remembrance.

"And?" Corie was impatient, her heart racing in her chest.

"Tails asked if you had a name. I was really puzzled. How could I ask you, just a baby, your name? I told Tails that I didn't know. Tails asked me if I had a guess. While I found some temporary clothes for you, I told him that the run home reminded me of high winds, like by the beach, and I told him how you sounded like a seabird. He said: 'sounds kinda like an island to me.' So, I said: 'do you know any island names?'"

"Did he?" Corie knew that, at the time, Tails had to be only two years from her at the time.

Sonic laughed. "Of course! Tails was always a smarty-pants." Sonic accented "smarty-pants" with a whiny tone of voice, which made Corie burst out laughing. After she'd calmed down, he continued. "Anyway, so he rattled off a couple of island names, and I didn't think they were very pretty. Then, he said: 'Corsica,' and your eyes lit up."

"So, _I_ picked my name?" Corie was incredulous.

"Sorta," Sonic answered. "I decided that Corsica suited you. Tails told me that some human man named Napoleon was born there. He told me Napoleon was an emperor. At the time, I thought you were human, so I figured I was honoring you, since a great emperor came from that island. It was kind of like a 'big things come in small packages' sort of thing. That, and you seemed to like it, too, without knowing any of that."

Corie scrunched up her face really hard, trying to imagine why, at the age of four, "Corsica" would strike her fancy. She couldn't imagine what she'd heard in that name that had made it her own.

Sonic hugged her close at the silence, and his breathing slowed. The little girl shifted in his grasp, turning around so they were stomach-to-stomach. She kissed him delicately on the nose. Sonic opened one eye sleepily. "I love you," She whispered, bright eyes twinkling the most amazing shade of blue Sonic had ever seen.

"I love you too, Corie," Sonic answered, kissing her forehead and pulling close to him. Silence reined for a while, then…

"Did you eat enough?" Corie asked, her voice echoing against his furry chest.

Sonic chuckled and closed his eyes once more. "Maybe," he answered after a while. "Maybe."


End file.
